Lizzie Hearts's Story
by magickey123
Summary: Lizzie Hearts's Story is a little story I made with my favorite character at Ever After High! :D Here, I explain segments of her life (source: her diary), and other events that happened at Ever After High, involving Lizzie. :P
1. The Beginning:Lizzie Hearts's Story

**Hi! So...I apologize for not being able to publish the final story, as I'm gonna have to put the Picnic Bonuses books to a close. :( I'm sorry - I've got a really packed school schedule and the last thing I'd need is extra work. I am so glad that people hopefully would follow up on this series, tho. Without further ado, I'd like to present an opening fanfic of my new series, "The Stories"! Snippets of the picnic bonuses (hopefully, if I could squeeze it in!) and their childhoods, life, and extras will be included in each individual characters' stories. I hope this series is a tad bit more detailed than the last, so for what it's worth, write nice reviews and follow this up! ;) All characters and rights belong to Mattel.**

* * *

As I exited the halls of the castle, I felt free. The other Wonderlandians, Kitty, Cari, Maddie, Alistair, and Bunny, were eagerly waiting for me. Humphrey was huddling behind a tree holding a bouquet of wilted tickling violet snapperjabbers. Silly Humphrey. I, Lizzie Hearts, was to be the next Queen of Hearts! Still, a little girl can dream, can't she? Surely, as soon as my destiny starts at Wonderland High, I was only three-of-hearts old by then. Mother was such a nice woman once the others got to know her. Things were going great. "But sometimes, life can totally suck. Like in my case. My life was sometimes a cut, stab, jab, burn, or even sting to the heart. Things shouldn't be taken for granted, that's for sure.

"I'm heartfully sorry that I can't join you guys. I have an anger management lesson twenty minutes later," I gave everyone's shoulder a pat and Humphrey's hiding tree a goodbye knock, then skipped away. The only downside to my days are the anger management classes I have to put up with...As the future Queen of Hearts, keeping a level head was always considered a challenge.

"No, Lizzie dear...you must always remember that when someone steals your tarts, you will never behead them, like I did. Even queens make mistakes!" mother said, I halfheartedly nodded.

Well, lesson learned. Mother said that she'd demonstrate some time soon, but I'm not sure I actually _am _that hot-tempered as everyone indicated.

* * *

Mother always wanted me to have the fairy greatest childhood, towering above the rest. I was an exceptionally popular student at Wonderland Spellementary, same thing for Wonderlan High...that is, until "she" arrived. One night, my mother and father, the King of Hearts, invited the Evil Queen over for an evil scheming dinner and plot against all good. Mother, like I, played a role to outsiders and was still open to their opinions as a tender-hearted person with no secrets to keep. The Evil Queen, on the other hand, had a few cards up her sleeve. Instead of respecting how things are run in Wonderland, she was dressed in an old cloak and transformed herself into an old woman, just like in her story. We had no idea why, but the idiotic card guards fell for it. The brainless guard believed her little fable and took a bite out of her poison apple, in help of her charity fund she was raising.

The process was slowly turning Wonderland into a hellhole over the years. When I say hellhole, I mean an actual hellhole. A large gaping, infinitely-dark hole absorbed all of Wonderland's color and beauty. The hole disappeared because my mother manipulated the cards to hold as a cover over it. Still, it wasn't enough. The Evil Queen not only took control over all of Wonderland by slowly convincing everyone to do her bidding, but she also took continuous refuge in the Castle, replacing all the fun cuckoo-bird clocks will grandfather ones, as they slowly ticked as each second went by.

It was time for another anger management class. Yay - the only actual time in the day where I get to spend time with mother. Except mother was gone. I ran to the throne room of Card Castle, finding my mother lying heavily on the chair, her face much paler than normal. After all those years of convincing her, it finally got to her. I heard the White Queen gracefully walk up the stairs, with a silver, posh tray in her hands. On it was a transparent platter, a letter from Madeline Hatter, one of my besties.

"Courtesy of Madeline Hatter, your co-majesty―" the White Queen dropped the beautiful tray, shattering the platter as it plummeted to the ground, "Who did such a thing?!" she cried, her eyes filled with rage and a hint of tears.

A 17-of-hearts old me shook my head in desolation, "the Evil Queen." The White Queen's jaw dropped as she picked up her flowing skirt and sprinted out on her heels. Mother let out a puff of breath and was knocked unconscious, her beautiful black-and-red hair loose in her bun with her crown rolling down my feet. The Evil Queen skipped by on nine-inch heels and shoved mother off the seat. With precision, I used my cards to transport her to the nearest infirmary. Next, the Evil Queen walked by my side casually, nearly picking up the crown of where my mother stood years and years ago for her queenly coronation. I couldn't let this slide! Anger management of nothing, I. Won't. Let. The. Evil. Win. A split second before the crown touched the Evil Queen's flowing hair, I telepathically summoned a wall of cards stacking up from behind the castle walls, slamming into the Evil Queen. I grabbed the crown with me and fled to my room, vowing to never open the door again in risk of getting overpowered by her magic. This lasted for a year, until I found a little parchment slip through the door thanks to my card shower.

An 18-of-hearts old me rose from my sleep, walking over to the weird piece of parchment.

As I picked it up, I found a 16-of-hearts old Madeline Hatter, Kitty, and myself. I smiled and my face leaked a tear. We were genuinely, really happy at the time, the time when mother was still strong, up and running. As I teared open the envelope, I found a letter from Milton Grimm himself, delivered from the Hatter and his daughter. Things definitely have changed; he wanted me to enroll in his school by next week! But how I could escape my room was the question...

Forget about it, Kitty would probably bail you out, I thought. I walked over to my mirror desk and eyed myself in the mirror, and compared pictures with me and my mother. I simply had to carry on her legacy, even if she might have...died by now. I found rose paint sitting by the corner of my room, still fresh. A note was taped behind it, from my mother. It gave me pointers on how to find a daily deck of instructions hidden somewhere in my room to start me off for the new school year.

Surely, having simple, boring black hair couldn't do. I mixed the rose paint around slowly and painted two streaks on either side of my head, just like mother did to herself as I watched her when I was little. To symbolize Wonderland, myself and mother, I painted a heart over my left eye, smudging my previous beauty mark; the silly little spade and club sign on my cheek. I was a new story just waiting to be told!

I shuffled through mother's daily deck of instructions, finding a little blank card to write on. Perfect time to send these as a distress call to Kitty!

* * *

The next day, I heard shouting from my window. Something was up. I was so scared, and Kitty soon appeared here and there around my disheveled room. As I packed with stress and pressure weighing on my shoulders, I sprinkled the last of my Shrinking Potion and kept an Embiggen one in my luggage as Kitty phased us to school. Hopefully, I was going to make new friends at Ever After High...

* * *

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" I cheekily said at Apple White and Ashlynn Ella. They grimaced in terror and ran away. What was up with these people? I was only saying "thanks for welcoming me". Jeez. Is there any heartful things happening in here? Apple appeared to be a very sophisticated character played in her story, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Raven Queen was the most evil, terrifying, and feared girl at Ever After! Serves her right for her mother to be the most hated. I overheard her saying that her mother was locked up in Mirror Prison. I sure hope she doesn't rampage on my new location, that would totally set the Wonderlandians' story up for a terrible turn. Luckily, the Wonderlandians, Humphrey Dumpty, the White Queen and the Mad Hatter got out of Wonderland right on time. The others...not so lucky. However, mother was soon to make a recovery in the state she'd been put in the last time I saw her! I just knew it! The White Queen acted rather motherly to us the other day, must be nice to act in-charge for once. If only I could...

* * *

Lots of spella good and kindhearted students at this school, very nice people. I was set to room in with Duchess Swan, daughter of the Swan Queen. We're both very misunderstood Royals who just want recognition and hexcellent friends, but friends we want were hard to come by if we were placed in Ever After High. It appears the Royals and Rebels travel in...packs. That's when I saw...him. He wasn't like any other dude I've seen; he was handsome, athletic, quiet and a good listener, he was perfect! I tried to give him a nice hello, but I didn't even know his name. I hearted how he attempted to ruffle his hair, it was cute for a fairy fail, in my opinion. The girls in front of me were fangirling and screaming as he flashed a smile, while that had no effect on me whatsoever. Perhaps he was a tad bit too arrogant for my taste. Only time will tell once I get to know the school better.

I overheard one of the girls talking about Daring Charming. Maybe they were referring to that handsome boy I saw earlier?

* * *

Daring Charming was acting very odd to me today. He pretended that I was invisible for the previous half, and last school year, but he's talking to me now? I thought. That was weird, and weirder than usual. He gave me a bouquet of flowers, but I honestly preferred white roses, not red. Red reminded me of blood, and blood still is...nasty.

Daring gave me an alright-ish explanation of why he was acting so strange earlier today. I realized that he actually called our oddity of a hangout a DATE! I thanked him earlier and gave him a peck on the cheek. Much appreciated, Daring!

* * *

School was a buzz of new thoughts. I won over the friendship of many a fairytale, thanks to my new friend, Briar Beauty! Behind the sunglasses, partying and adrenaline rush she was constantly feeling, perhaps an empathetic and kind friend's spirit hid behind all that. Mother's rules were bent slightly, but I never broke them either way.

Meanwhile, Daring and I were going great. No arguments this week, he drew me another spelltacular and adorable portrait, because I do have an eye for these things... in fact, Daring was so kind one night he kissed me! Wow, perhaps Ever After High has the upsides ever after all!

* * *

I had everything I needed in my life. My little lesson: don't expect things to come to you, simply do them yourself or have fun and don't stress over little things. Mother would return soon and the gate to Wonderland would be open. Currently, Ever After High was my home and despite my slight homesickness, I would miss Wonderland. In the meantime, Wonderland Grove was pleasant. Perhaps Daring and I should have a pleasant little picnic there! Eh. Might be in the cards for me if I'm lucky.


	2. Chapter 2:Duchess Swan's Story

**I'm totally interested in making this ****_Story _****series. :) Unfortunately, Duchess Swan's Story isn't featured in Shannon Hale's upcoming book, "Once Upon a Time", so it won't hurt to use a little bit of my imagination. XD Duchess's childhood story was based off Suzanne Selfors's upcoming book, "Next Top Villain". **

* * *

I was described to be an "Ugly Duckling" ever since I was eight. ...that's when my changes started happening. At specific times of the day, I would see swans fly by my estate's window, sighing at the sight of their beauty. My grandmother, the only Swan Princess who was able to breathe underwater, escaped. She married a humble old cobbler by the street, for her true love had died along with her story. Mother and father aren't with me anymore - at times, I had a tendency to get upset over it, but that was how the story goes and I didn't go through years of intensive dance lessons for nothing!

Anyways, I, Duchess Swan, discovered how to control my swan powers. I even learned that I could walk on water! That's when I got a chance to get by at Ever After High, how I waited to become the next Swan Princess.

* * *

The terrible thing about my school life was that I didn't have many friends in Spellementary school. Apple White was the center of attention, everyone else had a chance to talk with her. But not me, she was too loud and goody-goody for an outcast like me. The only class I did feel motivated in was swim class - each time Coach Gingerbreadman told us to swan dive, I was the only one to do it properly, finishing it with a slow and light dip in the pool with my right leg, standing on my tip toes. Occasionally, I would flair my dive with a transfiguration in forms, transforming into a black swan which ruffled everyone's feathers!

I was no longer the Ugly Duckling, I was the beautiful Black Swan. Even Apple White knew it.

* * *

Grandmother wasn't keeping good company with me back at home, however. She constantly had swan-health problems and always had a black-swan vibe around her when talking to me. A problem I simply couldn't handle, even with all the magic in the world. I then found a note by our silvery table from the Evil Queen herself. Grandmother's face was stuck in a delicious-smelling apple pie that I was tempted to take a bite at, but restrained myself. Even the simplest whiff of it made me feel sick, however, as a skull formed out of the steaming goodness of the pie.

My grandmother passed away just before I was able to go to Ever After High. I was extremely distraught and knew that Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, was automatically trouble at first sight.

For our destinies have been called into question because of her irresponsible actions against order, destiny and the law. I'm very disappointed in everyone whose pages have been ripped out along with hers. That means...not everything's set in stone. Daring Charming was definitely going to be MY prince!

* * *

Daring was acting weird towards me. I swear, once he notices me and actually has the chance to talk with me, and not Apple for once. Maybe that might happen, _maybe_. Still, my life is currently acting like it's the boss of me, like a pile of over-ruffled feathers! I hope things do get better...


	3. Chapter 3:Faybelle Thorn

**Surpriiiiise! :D No Kitty or Blondie for this one. Instead, we get a new character named Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy.**

* * *

Good morrow. My name is Faybelle Thorn and I was so eager to become the Dark Fairy. (Well, so-so. I want to because Raven's mother disrupted my story, which I so am not happy about...) Anyways, I'm going to tell you a fableous story of why I so badly wanted to be a renowned sorceress and how I did.

* * *

I lived in Sleeping Palace, as mom and I were the two residents there, along with Briar and her family. Of course, Briar never told anyone that because she was afraid she'd lose a few friends. Silly Briar! I mean, everyone knows that because of a century-long sleep, the daughters of Sleeping Beauty were often overthinking things in the head! Lots of time to do it, cooped up there.

An eight-year old me stared at myself in the mirror. Mom occasionally would call me down for evil dinner, an event spellebrated by the villainous characters of Ever After. Even the evilest of all, the Evil Queen would attend to those meetings. A five year old Raven Queen often looked forlorn whenever she attended those dinners, while Lizzie Hearts appeared as enthusiastic as I as she constantly had fake tantrums around the table, which definitely impressed many who viewed her. Because of my mom's evil stature, she forbade me to ever attend the meetings. Me and my sister, Maybelle, would always eavesdrop on what the other evil children were saying. Even the protagonists or neutral daughters of characters, Duchess and Kitty, would sneak in just to listen too. The better thing to look forward to is the fact that Milton Grimm has had the kindness to deliver an enrollment slip to Sleeping Palace early! I was sure to get into Ever After High!

"I surely am impressed with what your daughter has become. She will make a fine Queen, as you," the Evil Queen said in a sarcastic tone. I wish mom praised me like that. Raven was lucky to have such an iconic mother!

"OFF WITH YOUR―I mean...yes! Yes, indeed. Lizzie has painted her life red as she will force little Alistair with the roses in the near future. Meanwhile, I'm giving her non-anger management lessons," the regal Queen of Hearts said. Little Lizzie straightened up her composure in her seat and picked up a food ornament and decapitated the head. Everyone was impressed at how her powers have developed so quickly.

"Non-anger management classes? Isn't it called anger management?" the Evil Queen raised a fair eyebrow at the Queen of Hearts. Lizzie giggled and muttered shyly.

"Mrs. Queen, someday I want to rule be like you! But I don't want to be evil like mommy..." she said. I rolled my eyes from behind the wall.

"Awh, silly little child. My Lizzie sometimes doesn't know what she's saying. She's lost her madness tonight, perhaps we'll be departing now," and with that, the Queen of Hearts took off, holding Lizzie's hand as she waved a pink flamingo scepter in her other hand, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" the Queen and Lizzie said together, laughing hysterically after I heard a crashing noise downstairs.

"Now. Where were we?" Mom breathed, her shoulder-length green hair was oddly wavier tonight. Perhaps it was for the good impression towards the evilest? I mean, mother always wanted to be the evilest. She was a level 42 witch, just like the Evil Queen herself. Of course, mother was never as rebellious as she. Mom would never overthrow a story and despise the characters there! She was very jolly towards Briar and her mother!

I simply couldn't take it. From the tone of the Evil Queen's voice, I took it she wasn't impressed with what mom was trying to do. Mom always had this alluring tone to her voice whenever she was planning to take over. Perhaps she was jealous of the Evil Queen? I was surprised.

Due to the atmosphere, the Evil Queen broke the silence with her deep and booming voice, "well. I guess we're done! Come now, Raven." She snapped her fingers and a green mist started fuming around the area as she pet Raven's head gently, and exited the broken door down the stairwell.

* * *

I smelled trouble. I tugged Maybelle by the hand and we sprinted across the hall, but mom was caught in the mist. We locked our door and Maybelle cast a binding spell with a goofy baby voice. Why am _I_ not able to cast a spell, you might ask? Well, I haven't yet been able to unlock my special moment. Maybelle got her powers by nearly plummeting to her death, but she saved herself. She and I would live after today, the door was tight shut. My little sister soon noticed the fumes were entering the room. She got a vintage towel and started fanning them out. Maybelle wasn't careful and she breathed in the smoke, coughing and falling into a temporary sleep, thank goodness the fumes weren't deadly.

As they approached me, I attempted to fan them away, holding my breath. A few seconds later, the fumes were all around the room. I couldn't hold it any longer, I had to breathe or I'd die of suffocation... surely, I had to try using magic clearing this away. I waved my arms frantically around the room, soon finding turquoise beams streaming out of my fingertips. I could save my family. Me. For once, I didn't feel like the villain, but that was something to look forward to in the near future. Go me! Go me! Go me! I motivated myself. When I grow older, becoming a cheerleader wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

**Le moment of fab Faybelle has just experienced. :3 Uhm, I'll think of someone else's story to work on. xD I'm always open for ideas. :D**


End file.
